Revenge
by chocolate3271
Summary: An arrest from Frank's past is released from prison, hellbent on revenge, in his quest just as drastically changes the Reagan family for the worst and Jamie some how ends up in the crossfire.
1. Chapter 1

_December 16, 1984._

 _Detective Frank Reagan was speeding down the highway in his 1982 Ford Crown Vic. He and his partner Lenny Ross were in pursuit of Thomas Calvin, their man suspect in the murder of Donald Isaacs. Calvin was leading the detectives in a chase. Little did he know that Frank was chasing him into a trap._

 _The cars sped around the corner where there was a barrage of cop cars waiting. Calvin slammed on his breaks to keep from hitting the cop cars. As soon as he came to a stop he was surrounded. Frank Reagan yanked him out of the car. Slamming him on the hood he cuffed him._

 _As he was being cuffed Calvin watched as Lenny lifted his three year old daughter out of her car seat. Tears ran down her little face._

 _"You'll regret this Reagan." Calvin tells him._

 _"Somehow I don't think I will." Frank says pushing him into the back of a squad car._

December 16, 2016

It had been 32 years since Thomas Calvin had last seen his daughter. He spent his last years in prison counting down the days until he can see her again. The day he got out finally came. What started out as the best day of his life soon changed to his worst when he found out from his ex that his daughter had passed away five years ago.

The pain that brought him only fueled the rage he felt against Frank Reagan. He was going to get his revenge. He was going to make him feel the pain that he felt.

Snow softly fell on the windshield of his 2003 Toyota Camry as he waited for his targets. He knew that they would be coming out of their home at any minute. He had been waiting for this specific day since he got out.

At 7:45pm a tall woman and her daughter came walking up the sidewalk. He knew she was going to stop at the ATM giving him the perfect cover. Getting out of the car he walked up to the woman.

He pulls a gun from his waistband and holds it to the woman's head. The woman stayed calm and tried to hand the money to the man to prevent any violence. Instead of the taking the money he pulls the trigger.

-BB-

Jamie Reagan was a dedicated cop. As the snow fell they cold winter night he and his partner Eddie were walking their beat. As the two rounded the corner onto 5th avenue they were trying to decide if it would be more fun to be super fast or to be able to fly. Their conversation was cut short as a gunshot echoed from the ATM vestibule down the street. Both cops pulled their guns from their holsters, running in a full sprint down the street Eddie was nearly taken out by a figure in black hauling ass out of the vestibule. Eddie quickly turned on heel and chased the suspect while Jamie called for backup. Pulling his pistol he carefully enters the small room. The sight before him he would never forget. The sound that came from him was almost inhuman.

"No!" Jamie shouted in almost a hallow.

Laid out on the floor was his sister. Blood oozing from her head. A puddle had begun to collect on the floor around her. Dropping to his knees Jamie called for a bus and tried to see how bad the damage was. His whole body shook as he shakily placed two fingers on his sister's neck. It felt like shards of glass in his throat when he felt nothing. His breath hitching in his throat he went from cop to scared little brother. Tears seeped from his eyes as he tried to inform central of the situation. Little did he know there was someone behind him in that very vestibule.

-BB-

Eddie had caught up with the fleeing suspect and pushed him up against the wall. A hood had been covering his face. She yanks it off as she read him his Miranda rights. Her sentence stopped mid way through when laying eyes on the subject. His cost has been covering his bank security uniform. His face was pale and frightened. Blood soaked his shirt, pants and shoes.

"I didn't shoot her." He blubbers out, tears seeping from his eyes.

Eddie's gut dropped when she realized that there was no way this guy could be the shooter. A gun shot echoed from the vestibule down the street. Cuffing him to the lead pipe next to him, Eddie took back off running towards the vestibule. Her heart pounded in her ears as the small building came closer and closer. Gun in hand she stops at the door.

"Jamie!" She calls out.

All she got in response was an eerie silence. Running into the room with the ATM her heart drops. Next to Erin's lifeless body was Jamie lying lifelessly next his sister. Blood oozing from his head. His gun still in his hand and freshly fired. Another gun lay close by, the chamber out of bullets blood covering the handle.

Eddie dropped to her knees by her partner. She knew in her gut there was nothing she could do for Erin but Jamie was still breathing. Putting her finger on his neck she sighed in relief when she got a weak but present pulse. Taking his hand in her own she called in the 10-13 and listened as the sirens got louder. It felt like she was watching a movie in slow motion. The paramedics came in and carefully loaded Jamie onto a spinal board. She watched as they placed an oxygen mask on his face. Her body moving automatically she climbed into the ambulance with her partner. Just as the door closed she saw the ME van pull up. Then a thought crossed her mind. What's the boss going to do?

-BB-

Soft jazz played from Henry's radio as he and his son sat their chairs enjoying a quiet evening at home. Frank had his nose in her favorite book about Teddy Roosevelt. Henry had his eyes closed as he listened to his music. All was well. Until the rapid buzz of Frank's cell got both of their attention. A sinking feeling hit his gut as he answered.

Henry watched his son's facial expressions fall as he listened to the caller. He knew that couldn't be good. The only thought that went through his mind was Jamie. He was the only Reagan on the clock tonight. Frank quietly hung up the phone and looked at his father.

"Jamie was attacked on his tour tonight." Frank said he face almost looking like stone.

The two men ran from the house and quickly rushed to the hospital where Danny was already in the waiting room with Linda and the boys. Frank when straight up to Danny.

"What do you know?" Frank asks.

"Eddie and Jamie responded to shots fired in a ATM vestibule robbery." Danny says his voice shaking. "Eddie charged after a suspect that was seen fleeing the scene. Jamie went in. Eddie said she heard a shot and ran back. She found Jamie on the ground bleeding from the head. It looks like he was pistol whipped. Twice"

Hearing those words make Frank's gut drop. Danny steadied his father so he wouldn't fall. Jamie, his Jamie was hurt.

"Dad." Danny said his voice cracking. "There's something else."

Frank sees tears welling up in his tough as nails son.

"It was Erin." Danny said his voice shaking. "The woman in the vestibule who was being robbed. It was Erin."

"Is she okay?" Frank asks trying to hold onto a sliver of hope.

Tears overtook Danny as sobbed into his father. Frank put his arm around his son. Danny's tears soaked his father's coat. His broken muffled voice came through.

"She's dead Dad." Danny cried. "She's dead."

Upon hearing his son's words the room begin to spin around him. His lungs refused to take in air. He was reliving his worst nightmare all over again but this time it was his only daughter that had been taken from him. He felt his father's hands guide him to a chair. It felt like it was too much. First Joe, then Erin and now he may lose Jamie too. Tears started streaming down his face.

Around him he could hear his family crying. He felt someone slipping into his arms. Opening his eyes he saw his granddaughter in his arms. He could sees tears running down her sixteen year old face. Pulling her close he held as they both cried. He couldn't imagine what the girl in his arms must have been feeling right then.

A man in a white coat walked into the room pulling the attention of the broken family to him. His voice shaking his asks his dreaded question.

"Family of Officer Reagan?"


	2. Chapter 2

_December 16, 1988._

 _16 year old Erin Reagan eagerly sat in her mother's bathroom as she got ready to go to her junior prom. Her date Cliff Rodgers was due to pick her up at 6:00 sharp for dinner before the dance. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time. At 5:45 she eagerly waited for her date._

 _She watched the clock and as six o'clock came and went her excitement was beginning to be shadowed by disappointment and false hope. Danny watched worriedly from the kitchen as Erin sat on the stairs staring at the door._

 _Six to six-fifteen and six fifteen to six twenty. Erin knew that her date wasn't coming but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself. Danny carefully approached her, a glass of milk in hand._

"Sis?" He asked.

 _He saw the tears on her face and her smudged makeup as she looked at him._

" _Here." He said handing her the glass. "Thought you could use this."_

" _Thanks." She says taking the glass._

" _Can I sit?" He asks._

 _She nods while sipping her milk._

" _I'm sorry he didn't show." Danny says carefully hugging her._

" _What's wrong with me?" She asks wiping away a tear._

" _Nothing." Danny says. "There is nothing wrong with you. I don't know why he didn't show tonight but if you ask me he's the one missing out. You are Erin freakin Reagan. Any guy would be lucky to be your date. And rest assured tomorrow I will introduce my fist to his face."_

 _Erin giggled. "Thanks Danny."_

" _Let's go get some burgers and shakes." Danny suggests._

" _You always know how to make me feel better." Erin says._

" _That's what big brothers are for."_

-BB-

"Family of Jamie Reagan."

The voice of the doctor brought Danny from the memory. He stands with the rest of his family to look at the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Turnblad. I was the doctor working on Jamie." He explains. "His CT scan showed significant swelling to the back of his brain. Most likely caused by a hit from behind. We managed to relieve some of the pressure however he does have a long road ahead of him. You can see him if you would like. He's in the ICU."

The family silently followed the doctor up a floor to the small ICU waiting room. A nurse explains they can go back one at a time. The family decides Frank would be first to go back.

Frank followed the doctor down the long white hallway bracing himself for what he was about to see. The doctor stops at room 223 and opens the door. Looking in Frank's heart drops.

Jamie, his youngest child, his baby was hooked up to so many machines. A long white hose connected to a mask covering Jamie's mouth. A white bandage was wrapped around his head. Frank wordlessly went across the room and sat in the chair by Jamie's bed. Suddenly all the emotions he was trying to hold back came rushing to the surface. Tears cascaded down Frank's face, he unable to stop them just let them come.

"Why god why?" Frank says. "Why do you have to take my children from me? I know I shouldn't doubt your plan but you already had Joe. Why did you need Erin too? If I've at all earned any grace please just hear my prayer. Please don't take Jamie from me."

Frank carefully gets up from his seat and gently presses his lips to Jamie's head.

"Please hang on buddy."

-BB-

Anthony Abetemarco had been to the morgue more times than anyone should have. It came with the territory of being a cop. This time however he didn't want to be there. Anywhere else would have been better but here he was.

A shiver went up his spine as stepped into the drafty metal room. The doctor directs him to locker number 357. Carefully walking up to it, he opens it. He slid the long metal bench out it's place. On top of it was the woman he knew as his best friend. Most people on the table have a look of peace on their faces. Erin just looked like she was sleeping. Her skin was only a little paler than usual. His eyes began to fog over with unshed tears. Taking his hand in his, he takes a deep breath.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" Anthony whispers. He knew he didn't have to whisper but he felt like talking any louder would disturb her. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Just this morning we had donuts and you were giving me a hard time about carbs. Now you're on a slab." He whispers to her.

After the first tears more followed at a quick pace. Unable to get a hold on his emotions he kneels down beside the slab. Squeezing her hand he whispers out.

"You didn't know it." He says. "You didn't know it but I loved you. The reasons why my dates never worked is because I wanted them so badly to be you. I wanted you across the table. I was always too afraid to tell you. Now it's too late."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to get ahold of himself.

"I promise we'll find who did this."


End file.
